


lunch time ! doil

by K1TTYL1XUE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Moon Taeil, M/M, Messy, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Thighs, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1TTYL1XUE/pseuds/K1TTYL1XUE
Summary: doyoung decides he wants taeil for lunch no not anything else just taeil, he's to irresistible how could he possibly crave anything other?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	lunch time ! doil

**Author's Note:**

> (lowercase is intended)   
> repost from my wattpad(kittylixue)

"so" taeyong asks in a whisper "what's up with you and him?" the said name finishes says rather abruptly with a playful tone "huh- what- nothing!" taeil gasps stuttering and skipping over words, his face already heating up with embarrassment "you sure hyung?" to which taeil nods his head yes but his heart said otherwise 

you love him dumbass

"c'mon" taeyong pleads with a cute pout "tell me! I know there's something going on with you and doyoung" the male complains with an annoying huff. that name that always makes taeil's heart feel the need to flutter out of his chest like millions of butterfly's are living in his little body but he's not so sure why, does he love him? is he scared of him? it makes no sense to the innocent boy who's confused about his feelings, fear or love maybe even hatred?

taeyong's strange screech toke taeil out his trance, a oddly familiar voice was heard. doyoung. "hey yong, hey hyung" doyoung's sweet voice greets as he makes his way towards the small table in the back of the café the two males were eating at, "hey doyoung, sit down if you'd like" taeyong welcomes and gestures towards the seat next to taeil, so as told doyoung sits down to be respectful to the other two males "what are you two doing here?" the said name asks with a gentle hum "oh me and taeil here were going shopping but he kept complaining about being tired and hungry so we stopped here for a drink and a small snack before heading back to our apartment!" doyoung nods with a small smile whilst looking at taeil like he was the most precious and most beautiful boy to ever exist tho the latter did nothing other then fumble with the hem of his sweater and play with his sweater paws with a soft pout.

once taeil and taeyong were done eating and doyoung agreed to coming to the said names shared apartment but first he offers to bring them to build a bear since taeil would not shut up about wanting a stuffed animal from there. they got to the large shop and taeil grinned widely, grabbing onto doyoung and taeyong's hands and running in pulling the two men along with him.

the male scanned all the choices for his bear looking around at all the skins, then his eyes landed on a small black bunny with cute dark brown beady eyes he rushed to the sutffie, instantly picking it up and showing his two friends "can I get this one please, please, please???" "you may get any one you want" doyoung nodded with a smile.

taeyong glancing around eyes trailing towards a tall and muscular looking male working at the register lips curved into a friendly smile with deep dimples and eyes curling cutley making the man look even more adorable and soft then he already did with his soft green oversized hoodie and baggy ripped jeans pared with worn out converse high tops he looked purely in need to be protected at all costs, taeyong knew he wanted that boy to be his and he wanted him as his now. 

you see taeyong has never been the type that needed love and lived off of it he was always ok without it. but this boy this boy made him feel strange and different he felt as if he really did love him trip he had never seen him aro- he noticed while looking at the cute cashier that the cute hunk at the register is really taeil's close friend jaehyun who apparently goes to their college.

they soon left the store with taeyong holding a cute frog and taeil with his bunny that he named 'doie' because "doyoung-ah he looks just like you !!!" taeil giggled playfully with a weary smile "doie... you're truly amazing" doyoung smiles wrapping his arms around the smaller "anything for you" taeyong grimaces "what about me" he wails dramatically "you too, you too! don't worry"

the drive home was long and rather boring for doyoung taeil drifting off to sleep beside him and taeyong driving not wanting anyone to be shotgun he pushed the two other males into the back and put his new froggie pal beside him in shotgun. doyoung looks at his delicate hyung who's lips were glossy and parted slightly a bit of drool running down his chin messing his sweaters collar up a bit with wetness. to doyoung taeil needed love his small body needed to be wrapped up and peppered in kisses and gentle hugs as he meant the most to him. picking the small boy up once the three makes have reached the apartment, taeyong unlocking the door and holding it open for doyoung to carry taeil in.

"where's his room?" "first to the left and down the hall" taeyong was quick to reply so doyoung's said question. 

doyoung placed taeil down on the coach for a minute so he could regain his strength for a moment before picking him up again and brining him to his room, opening the door he observed taeil's bedroom without trying to be too sneaky and snoop around he pulled his covers down, laying his older down onto the large and soft bed putting his new bunny stuffed animal beside him, pulling the sheets back up and kissing the boys forehead with a gentle smile caressing his cheek softly.

<3

taeil layed peacefully asleep under the covers of his bed, but that didn't last long because he was soon interrupted-  
"TAEIL" a loud but melodic voice shouts, the sound of someone running "what!" the said name says with a whine whilst pouting. the door creaks open, taeil's eyes land on doyoung's familiar face "hey doie" the latter mumbles sheepishly "hey bubs, what do you wanna have for lunch?"

'dunno' the smaller whispers and burrows his face into the younger neck who's now sitting beside taeil on his bed. "wait I slept till lunch?"

"yeah and really now, are you sure we can go out and get something to eat or whatever you want?" to which taeil shakes his head no "no I'm not hungry, not now at least" he giggles. doyoung's hands resting on taeil's waist, slipping his hands into his shirt slightly to rub taeil's delicate waist gently, moving down slowly and carefully towards the elders ass not wanting to startle the later "hmm, what if I said i'm hungry". taeil moved his head up from it's place in the nook of doyoung's neck "hungry for what doie?" the smaller asks innocently and tilts his head to the side like a puppy would when confused, "for you darling". taeil's face violently flushed a deep shade of red at those three simple words that were whispered softly into his ear, "wh-" the male was cut off by the latter hushing him "no, don't even ask what I mean, you already know"

taeil whimpers, hiding his face back into doyoung neck. "little mutt won't even look at me huh?" a quick shake to the head was all it took for the younger to chuckle while grabbing taeil's wrists, pushing him back onto his bed, tears were threatening to fall from the elders eyes as the younger smirks whilst making eye contact with the latter who could only stare at the younger with flushed cheeks and teary eyes glistening in the warm light shining though the window 

"you... you want me? wanna eat me? I don't think..." the boy was once again cut off by doyoung who hushed him but grabbing taeil's chin harshly holding his face forcing the shy and flustered male to make eye contact with him, slipping his hand towards the hem of taeil's loosely worn sweat pants "can I" doyoung breathes out warm and shakily against taeil's neck making all the boys neck hairs stand up covering his face in his hands shyly nodding against his hands. doyoung frowning and taking the elders hands away from his face "words please puppy" 

"yes... yes please mommy I want please" taeil squeaks out turning his head to the side once doyoung let go of his chin pulling his sweat pants and boxers off at once. chuckling at his baby's flushed body, leaving the boys sweater on finding it cute on him, taeil tries to pull it off but doyoung instantly stopping him "no pup it looks cute leave it on darling" to which taeil nods slowly "wanna wear something pretty for mommy" the said name whispers, to which doyoung hums as taeil crawls off his bed waddling towards his closet swaying his hips softly as he walks, mesmerising doyoung at how soft his cute ass looks and his smooth thighs shining in the afternoons lights "you look so cute, precious" a smirk forming on his face hence watching taeil pull on cute white thigh high socks that had white lace trimming on then and a silk off white creamy bow on them 

"pretty?" he smaller mumbles "yes baby you're always so pretty" taeil giggled loopily with a giddy smile on his face making doyoung chuckle at how dumb his baby is, patting his lap with a smirk taeil sitting down on his lap wiggling around a little bit rubbing himself against doyoung clothed cock making the younger growl lowly gripping the small boys waist stopping his actions abruptly "why am I the only one not wearing clothes mommy" taeil whines with a pout.

doyoung petting his head softly peeling taeil off of him placing him down on the bed laying him down on his stomach pulling his waist up showing off his nice and perky ass "mine mine mine mine mine all mine" doyoung whispers against taeil's skin placing a loving his on the elders lower back making his back arch at the sudden wet feeling. taeil reaches his arm out towards his dresser pulling out a small thing of lube, doyoung taking it from him closing the drawer.

doyoung decided it would only be fair if he stripped too, pulling his shirt off taeil's head turning backwards to see his youngests chest and toned stomach "mommy s' so pretty I love him" the puppy chokes out " aw thank you pup, I love you too cutie" he hums pressing a messy yet innocent kiss on the boys lips

undoing his jeans pulling them down and off of around his ankles his baby immediately getting flustered at the sight he's just seen mewling pathetically into his hands pushing his ass up a bit more with neediness. doyoung's hands make their way towards taeil's soft ass caressing the delicate skin hence holding onto taeil's right hand kissing the hand time to time to calm the boy down slightly "shhh puppy it's okay" he says reassuringly taking his hand away from taeil's hand "wait mommy m ready don't need" he whispers looking back at his younger who looked at him skeptically 

taeil pouts and puts his hand towards his ass, spreading himself slowly showing the small plug pushed into him to keep himself felling full and warm inside "oh how pretty you are" doyoung laughs pulling taeil's hands back once again puting them onto taeil's chest, spreading taeil's legs slightly more giving doyoung a better slight of his baby's small body, his dick laying against his stomach flushed and leaking with precum.

whimpering idioticly once doyoung pulled his plug out his little gaping and clenching hole leaking with lube, doyoung's finger gliding against the rim slowly pulling his hand away lubing his cock. "you're okay right baby, I can do this right? you're ready?" to which taeil nods "yes mommy s' ok go ahead" doyoung pushing himself into his baby, he's only got the tip of his dick in and taeil is already going feral whimpering into his pillow grabbing the sheets with soft moans leaving his soft time to time. 

pushing himself in all the way, taeil's whole body jolts at the mix of pain and pleasure shooting through his fragile body tho he wouldn't nesisarillay complain about the pain. "mommy!" the said name squeals as doyoung thrusts deep and hard to see what the other male would do in reaction, taeil assumes doyoung liked his response to it so kept that action and speed to continue.

taeil was falling apart so quickly his prostate being hit directly with every single thrust. doyoung pounding taeil's ass making the elder sob into his pillow, his whole body shaking, while his cute flushed cock is being rubbing against the sheets as his ass is being penetrated by the younger.

taeil layed on the large king sized bed chanting out the words 'mommy please'over and over again. handing all of his power as the eldest over to the latter, who's using his ass as a toy, biting, kissing, slapping, marking, fucking it but also making sure that his little taeil is doing alright. taeil's whines and soft mewls earning a soft laugh from doyoung, taeil's moans purging doyoung to continue knowing he's pleasing his baby 

"fuck, mommy puppy gonna cum, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, cum please cum" taeil sobs his body jolting, legs all shaky voice hardly audible just all broken up and whispered "mhm cum for me pup, mommy won't be mad, c'mon make a mess like the dumb mutt that you are" doyoung wanted to help the poor whiny boy to his high a bit more so he pulled taeil up a bit and started pumping the small boys cock whilst pounding his ass harshly, bruises already forming on the boys ass from how hard doyoung was grabbing it aswell as bite marks.

taeil cumming all over doyoung's hand and his sheets making him whimper when doyoung didn't stop thursting until he reached his own climax cumming deep into the smallests ass filling the puppy up with his warm liquids. doyoung hummed softly before pulling out, taeil's body collapsing onto the bed roughly his ass leaking with cum his stomach ass sticky and blushed, tears rolling down his face 

"baby are you alright? how was that pup" doyoung asks while rubbing taeil's waist softly pulling the boy up into his arms and carrying him into the bathroom that is connected to taeil's bedroom placing taeil on the countertop hence he started a warm bath for the two, doyoung walked back upto taeil placing a soft kiss on the elders lips "was good, very sleepy tho feel so yucky, very sticky don't like that very much" "we'll get that all cleaned up it's alright angel"


End file.
